Ron Does It Again
by XFrenchieX
Summary: Ron does it again when he hits Draco with a spell, that leaves Harry with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ron Does It Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Summery: Ron does it again when he hits Draco with a spell, that leaves Harry with the consequences.

Warning: Gay coupling, and possible sex in later chapters.

* * *

"Hermione's going to be pissed, we were suppose to meet her an hour ago." Ron was struggling to keep his book bag from hitting his side to hard, as they ran down the hall. The boys told Hermione they would study together after classes in the library. Well the two got to goofing off and forgot.

"We'll tell her Hagrid needed us." They were three flights of stairs below the library's corridor.

"Brilliant idea Harry." As they turned into the corridor Harry ran right into Draco.

"Watch where you're going Potter. Or was Weasel trying to grope you? Liking dicks runs in his family you know. Why do you think none of his brothers are married?" Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"Don't insult my family!" Whatever spell he went to fire was jumbled from rage. Blue light shot out of his wand and hit Draco's chest. Draco's eyes landed on Harry.

"Come on Ron before a teacher comes!" Harry yanked him away, dashing down the corridor and into the library.

"Where have you two been? What happened to after classes?" Hermione was tapping her foot. From the looks she hadn't waited for them to do her homework.

"Hagrid needed our help." Ron sat his books on the table. "And then we ran into Malfoy. For Harry it was literally."

"I wonder what spell you did to him. Hopefully it's not something Pomfrey has to fix. We'll definitely have detention then." Harry cracked open his book cringing at the amount of potions homework he had to do.

"I hope you both know I'm not doing your work for you. I'm going to head back to the Gryffindor common room." She grabbed her books and left the library. Apparently she didn't believe the Hagrid excuse and in turn wasn't going to help with homework, at all.

"I think we caught her in a terrible mood." Opening his book Ron glanced up. "What's Malfoy doing here?"

"Maybe looking for revenge. Though I don't see his goons, and he normally doesn't take us on without them." Draco walked over to their table no smirk present on his face. His face was slightly softer than normal, but not enough to tell his emotion.

He took Harry's hand and kissed it. The hands owner was confused, but Ron looked mortified. "I've come to apologize for everything I've put you threw. And hope to start from the beginning. Is that maybe possible?"

Harry pulled his hand away. "What ever prank your trying to pull it's not working. Now don't ever touch me again."

"It's not a prank, I'm being honest. This is from my heart." From the look on Harry's face Draco was beginning to think he wasn't into sugary sweet lines, or at least not this soon into their relationship. A relationship they will have together very soon, as he surely couldn't resist a Malfoy trying to charm him.

"Since when have the Malfoy's become so romantically inclined?" Both Ron and Harry had shut and gathered their books. Given the option a loud common room was favored to a library infested with a screwed up Malfoy.

"Shut up Weasel, this doesn't concern you. Maybe that's not the way to re-begin a friendship. Harry how about I help you with your potions homework." Draco had one hand on the table and one hand on Harry's chair, slightly leaning on his hand towards the table.

"No thanks Malfoy. I've got better things to do with my time then be here with you." Pushing his chair back he looked at Ron, "come on let's get out of here."

Draco watched as the two walked out and sighed. It wasn't hard to understand why Harry didn't believe him, but it was still frustrating.

* * *

"That was weird, you think he hit his head to hard?" Ron said the password as they walked in.

"To tell you the truth, I think he had to have been bribed or forced. Not even a hard hit should have him chasing after me." They sat on the couch retrying to do homework.

"Who did you hit? During the time you should have been working no less." Hermione sat on a chair near the fireplace reading next week's lessons.

"Malfoy was hitting on Harry. Using some terrible pick-up lines no less." Setting his quill down Ron leaned back against the back of the couch.

"They were sappy enough they could have been used in some chick flick movie." Harry laughed, but Hermione looked offended.

"Why would he be hitting on you? You're a Gryffindor and a guy. As far as I knew Malfoy was straight and with Pansy Parkinson." She flipped the page in her book.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, but as long as he keeps away from me. I don't care who he likes."

"Maybe he really did want to help you with potions." Ron elbowed Harry snickering slightly. The snickers stopped suddenly when he was shoved off the couch.

"I'm going to study in the dorm where there isn't so much wind draft that it sounds like Ron is talking." With that Harry took his things leaving a very annoyed redhead on the floor and an amused brunette near the fireplace.

* * *

Authors Note: If that didn't take forever to find a name. Please review. I will try and update late this week or early next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ron Does It Again

* * *

It had been raining for the last few days but the sun had already dried the ground. Though today wasn't hot, it wasn't cold either. Hermione had decided because of that they would eat lunch outside, before it began to snow. "How am I suppose to read this history book in a month?" Ron held up the offending book as he looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Well it's not that big. Only forty-three chapters. I'm sure your stressing for nothing." She was regretting bringing lunch outside noting that the bugs were also interested in eating her sandwich.

"Forty-three chapters and a five page report on it." Ron emphasized.

"Aww come on Ron, less than ten chapters worth of summery per page." Harry was laughing now, but wouldn't be once he started reading. Speaking of that long report, he should get started on that book.

"I'll read it to you. How does that sound? Bring some life into the story." Ron nodded maybe if Hermione read it to him it wouldn't be so bad. She did have a nice voice and all. "Come on then lets get started. I left my copy in the girls dorm. Meet me in the common room, you need your book to follow along."

"You don't mind us leaving, do you?" Once Harry nodded, Ron stood and left with Hermione.

* * *

Harry was hardly able to appreciate the peace and quite while reading his book, when he was interrupted. He'd rather be trying to explain to Snape that he faked sick yesterdays class than be interrupted by Malfoy. A smirking one at that.

"Hello Sweetheart." He had his hands behind his back. Harry wondered if maybe Malfoy was hiding his wand planning on hexing him.

"Malfoy I'm not in the mood for whatever your up to, just leave me alone so I can read." Harry looked back down at his book then back up when Malfoy didn't leave. "Yes?"

"I bought this for you." Malfoy moved a broom from behind his back, the Firebolt 4000. The broom has been tested and proven safe, but it's not coming out on the market for another five months.

"What did you rig it with?" Harry placed his book back into his bag.

"I didn't rig it." Moving forward he held out a hand to help Harry up. "I'll even ride it with you."

"No thanks, I'm not going to fall for that and be pushed off." Malfoy grabbed his hand forcing him to his feet.

"But I'll enjoy holding you." Harry gave him a strange look.

"Oh I get it. You want to molest me then. To that also, no thanks." He was pulled to Malfoy's chest.

"If you told me no, I'd stop. But that's not what I have in mind. At least not right now." Malfoy turned Harry around wrapping an arm tightly around his chest. Then took off into the sky.

"Hey! Wait!" Harry felt very insecure as they rose. Being so high with someone that he was sure wanted him dead was terrifying. "Please land."

"It's ok, I won't let anything happen to you while your in my arms." Kissing Harry's cheek he gave him a gentle squeeze, then nuzzled into his neck under his ear.

"Malfoy cut it out." His grip on the broom tightened as they soared over the black lake. Yes it was better than landing on the ground, if he was to be pushed. But he would rather not see the merpeople again.

"Your safe, just relax. Lean back and calm down." He pushed on Harry's shoulder to make him lean back against his chest.

"How can I calm down." If calling for help would of help, Harry would have been tempted to do so.

"Would I let someone I love fall?" As soon as the question fell from his lips he regretted it.

"Love? You love me? That's funny, I thought the day I turned you down for friendship, you started hating me. So that's what being an ass means to you, thats you showing your love?" Draco sighed.

"No that's not it. I thought I hated you. But I was blind. I love you, and want to make everything right. Even if all we become is friends." He began to lower them to the ground. Harry wasn't enjoying it and didn't look like it was going to change. So he wasn't going to keep flying.

Once they landed Harry hoped off the broom and walked over to his things. "I don't know what your playing at, but I still don't believe you. So you can just give up and life can go back to normal."

* * *

"I think I know what spell Malfoy was hit with. Vereamus, it's a spell that makes it so the person hit with it has to be truthful. But only to the person they saw right after the spell hit them." Hermione's eyes sparkled with pride. She loved being right, and it seemed she was.

"So you mean everything he's been telling me is the truth?" This was to much. A Malfoy faking love interest was bad enough, now knowing it wasn't fake. Things were rapidly getting complicated.

"Yep, isn't it romantic?" Both Ron and Harry eyed her. "It's like a story, actually quite a lot of stories. Two people start out hating each other and then fall in love."

"Yea sure, but this is real life. Things like that don't actually happen." Ron shook his head. His comment seemed to displease her.

"Well when Harry and him are dating, you'll owe me an apology." Hermione got up, collected her things and walked away.

Ron started laughing, "Mate should I start planning to be a best man?"

"Shut up." Harry became preoccupied in trying to work out where not to go and when, so he could stay away from Malfoy. He also planned examining the broom that had been sent up by Malfoy.

* * *

Authors Note: I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I hope everyone enjoyed it, by the way my beta's grammar checker isn't working so forgive me. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Ron Does It Again Chapter 3

* * *

Harry knew Malfoy was trying to talk to him. And also that the blonde knew he was being avoided. Harry just wasn't aware how bad of an idea that was. But he was about to find out. He had just taken a back way to the great hall, when he was roughly pushed against the wall. Hot breath ghosted across his ear. Harry blinked a few times to adjust his focus. It was Malfoy.

"I don't like you avoiding me. I tried to be romantic and sweet to charm you. But you just wouldn't consider me as a match." Malfoy moved so their lips were almost touching.

Eyes going wide Harry tried to turn his head, but lips were forced upon him. Even though it was Malfoy, the kiss almost made his legs weak. A small noise of enjoyment escaped his lips. The lips on his formed into a smirk. Those two things combined shot down his spine to his groin.

Malfoy shifted his thigh between Harry's legs and pushed their bodies closer together. "Your body wants me. Are you still going to turn me down?"

"What my body wants isn't you. It's just not used to this stimulation." Harry bit the inside of his lower lip as the leg pushed against him, and Malfoy's look changed. It went from smug to a mixture of annoyed and slightly angry.

"Until you give me a chance you'll be seeing me and these encounters a lot more. And they are inevitable." Malfoy placed his hand on Harry's cheek and stroked with his thumb. "I gave you a choice of trying to be lovers or friends, but you wouldn't even try friends. Now I won't settle for less than trying to be lovers." Malfoy's eyes glinted.

Thoughts of what might be used as a persuasion flashed through Harry's mind. Would he have his goons rough him over till he agreed to a date. And the thought of them over his shoulder threaten to beat him up if he didn't say what Malfoy wanted to hear. "I'll try friends. But that's as far as I'll start it. If it leads to more then that's fine."

An arm was wrapped with a tight hold around Harry's waist. "Weren't you listening? I just told you I won't go for friends any more. You lost that option."

"Get off Malfoy. I'll go on one date with you. Are you happy?" He tried to push Malfoy away but he wouldn't budge.

"Not exactly, but I'll come by tomorrow and pick you up outside the Gryffindor common room. And you'll be acting as though it's a regular date. As if I'm a girl, if you so have to." Malfoy moved away. "I'll see you tomorrow at seven." The thought of him being a girl made the situation slightly more bearable for Harry.

* * *

Hermione was as proud as ever that Harry would be out on a date with Malfoy in a few minutes. Ron on the other hand couldn't seem to accept it. Once the time hit six-fifty Harry stepped outside into the hall, almost falling over himself at the site of Malfoy. From the looks of it he really wanted Harry to act as he wanted to be there. It was becoming clear Malfoy would do almost anything to be with Harry. Seeing as he was standing there in full blown drag. He had on a black tank top with a stuffed bra, and a pleated mini skirt. He also had on panty hose and high heeled shoes. It went as far as eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and lipstick. The same sensation from yesterday returned to his groin.

"Uh Malfoy, you already know what were going to do?" As hard as he tried he couldn't keep his eyes from wondering. Naturally Malfoy's body was something that disserved a double take. But in drag, to Harry it was amazing. Never before had he thought much about men dressed as women. Now his mind reeled around it. Maybe there was a garter under the skirt. And wondered if that lipstick would leave stains on his neck.

"It's Draco while were lovers. And yes I have something planned." Malfoy's voice became tense. "Would you like me to change?"

Harry was stunned. That must have hurt his pride to ask. "No, by all means stay in that if you're more comfortable. It doesn't bother me." How soft are those pale legs? Hoping luck was on his side and that Malfoy would be luring him to a secluded area so the he could seduce Harry, he followed the blonde outside. They were headed for the Whomping Willow. But Harry wasn't paying attention to that; he was too busy watching the skirt in front of him.

"I know you come from a muggle family so I did some research. A common date for them is out to a movie, right?" Malfoy held the notch down so they could go into the secret passageway.

"Yes. From what I've heard it's typically dinner and a movie. Not necessarily in that order." Why on earth were they headed for the Shrieking Shack?

"Good. I set up a projector with a movie. The muggle woman told me that it was good for date night. Well that this movie is." He sat down on a loveseat and patted next to him. Once Harry sat down the couch extended, and a picnic basket was set in front of them.

"You know they have couches that fold out to be a bed?" Malfoy sighed softly. "Don't worry about it; setting up a movie for you is tough enough."

Malfoy gave a sly grin. "I didn't do it. I so kindly asked a mud-muggle born to set it up for me."

Harry chuckled, "I should have known with you." Even as the pictures began to flash on the screen he still was paying more attention to the blonde. The way Malfoy was sitting showed his panty hose clad thigh. Before he could stop himself his hand landed on said thigh.

Malfoy looked up; blush starting to stain his cheeks. "H-Harry I didn't know you were into uh men in woman's clothing." He shifted his leg ever so slightly, giving access to his inner thigh.

Harry wasn't sure whether he liked teenage boy hormones or not. On one hand they were making him think inappropriate thoughts on a first date, with Malfoy no less. On the other hand they were making it where the blonde was allowing better access. "I uh didn't know I was either." Harry gently pushed Malfoy's leg closed, removing his hand. "We shouldn't do anything until were sure about this relationship."

"I agree with you there. But I do want to make one thing absolutely clear, I may be in a skirt, and maybe I'll wear them for you every so often. But when it comes down to it, I dominate you." Malfoy's look was dead serious, and Harry didn't doubt for a second that he'd end up on bottom, after the yesterdays events. "I think the actual movie has started." Malfoy said after glancing at the screen.

* * *

The movie was overly sappy and romantic; neither boy gave it much notice. Instead they talked about Quidditch, classes, and even teachers. It was a bit odd for Harry to have two arms around his back, the hands of those arms meeting and holding onto each other on his upper stomach. Malfoy had his back wedged between the couches back and arm, his legs stretched out. Harry was sitting next to him using his chest as a leaning post. It was very pleasant to be held in that fashion, which surprised Harry. The movie ended with them in fits of laughter at the jokes they had made.

"I'll walk you back to the Slytherin common room." Harry offered after they had cleaned up and were on their way back to Hogwarts.

"Does that mean the date wasn't that bad?" His hand wrapped around Harry's.

"No, it was a lot of fun. I think a second one might be in order." Malfoy's smile went to his eyes and a glimmer of hope shined there.

"Would it be too soon to say we're a couple?" Harry thought for a second, and then shook his head.

"Mal-er Draco, if you're asking me to be your boyfriend, I'll do it with one condition." He glanced over to see the suspicion on the blonde's face. "You must be, or at least try to be kind to my friends. I expect the same behavior of them towards you."

"I understand. I'd expect no less if I was in your position." Malfoy turned and placed a quick goodnight kiss to Harry's lips. "Goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Thoughts of what would happen tomorrow when the school found out. Malfoy didn't seem the type to keep it secret. What was he going to tell Ron? It wasn't as if he seemed supportive about this.

As he walked into the common room he noticed Ron grinning. "So you didn't go with Malfoy. What girl mate?"

"Why would you stand him up? That's a terrible thing to do." Hermione looked furious.

"One, what are you talking about Ron? And two I didn't. I didn't think I'd come back to this." Harry was really quite lost. In all honesty he thought Hermione would be grinning and Ron still in denial.

"You've got some lipstick on your lips. Meaning that -" He was cut off by Harry, who was going to stop him from looking like a bigger fool.

"That he was wearing some." He held up his hand. "Let me explain, if you have questions afterward. I'll answer them then. Draco was in drag. He was trying to make me feel more comfortable, because it was easier to imagine I was on a date with a girl. We went to the Shrieking Shack, where he had a projector set up. It was a movie and dinner date, because I come from a muggle family, it would be in more in my element. Well the movie sucked, but the conversation was nice, along with the cuddles. And the goodnight kiss too."

"Drag and something muggle? Maybe I was wrong and he does like you." Ron was scratching the back of his head.

"I told you so! I told you they would fall in love! So are you two dating?" She looked quite smug about this situation.

"I'm pretty sure we are. I also think we'll be seeing him in drag often." Harry chuckled. He was more than a little relieved Ron was taking it so well. Even if when Harry said Malfoy and him were dating his smile was slightly forced. And his I wish you both good luck was said weakly. At least he hadn't fainted.

* * *

Authors Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I had so much fun writing it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Ron Does It Again Chapter 4

* * *

Harry could hear the chatter from the Great Hall at the bottom of the stairs where he was standing. He glanced to his side when his hand was taken and kiss. It was Draco, dressed in his uniform to the brunette's relief. Getting an erection while everyone was sure to stare was not something he wanted. "Are you ready for the school to know?"

"I don't want to keep it a secret. And I'm hungry, but are you going to sit with me?" Harry kissed the blondes cheek starting to walk towards the giant wooden doors. Draco nodded moving from grasping his hand to holding his waist. Eyes fell on them as they strode in. The hall was silent for a few seconds, and then broke out into whispers. They walked to the Gryffindor table and Draco sat down, Harry curling up in the crock of his arm. "This is worse than when I started school."

The blonde whispered kissing Harry's cheek, "I'm sure it will blow over in a week or so." His hand lingered on Harry's thigh just a bit too long to be just comforting. "Let's eat; I don't want to be hungry during history."

"Draco, do you enjoy history?" Hermione smiled, trying to make him more at ease. It had to be unnerving to be where he is. Everyone staring and talking about him, and sitting with people he didn't know.

"No, I can hardly pay attention. I do get some what good grades in that class though." The Slytherin began to eat his breakfast.

"How do you get good grades then?" Ron was talking with his mouth full, and Draco was making a half sick face.

"I read ahead, and then during class I can relax. Try giving it a shot; you'll have to reread it anyway if you wait for the class. Oh and taking notes can help." He sipped his pumpkin juice.

"That's not a bad idea, thanks! I'll have to try it tonight." Hermione glared at the red head and told him not talk with his mouthful. It was disgusting.

Draco chuckled, "She's right you know. It's a big turn off." Harry laughed as Ron flushed.

"Uh, I uh turn off?" The redhead's voice was squeaky.

"Yes, you do know what that is right?" The blonde raised an eyebrow a grin on his face.

"Yea, but it's just that. Bloody hell." Ron's face was a mix of nerves, and very uneasy.

"What he's trying to say Draco is that because of your gender preference your comment is making him uncomfortable." Hermione passed Ron a napkin.

"Even if I preferred girls, I'd still say it. I assume Harry and I are the first homosexuals that you've been around, Ron?" Draco rubbed the hip of the brunette next to him.

"You're correct in that assumption. I'll apologize in advance if I act strange around you sometimes. Harry doesn't bother me, because if he had wanted anything he would have tried a long time ago." The redhead began to eat again, though he did slow down a little.

"I won't do anything to you. I have no romantic interest in you, just Harry here." Draco licked the brunette's ear, causing him to blush. Breakfast finished up and the four of them walked to history. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch with Draco interjecting his thoughts now and again. While the blonde and Hermione talked about their grades.

Harry's seat partner was Neville, so other than the, 'is it true' and 'he's not hurting you' questions, nothing was said about Draco and him. Even if Neville did disapprove, he'd talk to Harry in private.

Draco on the other hand had Pansy. She was not happy, the man she had tried to date was gay and with a Potter, to make it worse. "Draco is this some kind of joke?"

"No joke, I'm genuinely dating him." He turned the page of the book when everyone else did. That was the issues reading ahead caused, you had to assume where the teacher was or reread it.

"Then what's your plan? Are you going to take his virginity then put pictures around school? Or make him fall in love with you and leave him harshly?" Pansy's eyes glinted as she thought of all the jokes he would play this way.

"My plan is to stay with him for a long time, hopefully forever. I also hope he's already falling in love with me." Draco glanced over at Harry, who was passing notes with Ron.

"You can't be serious. You're a Malfoy. A pureblooded Slytherin and you want to be with someone who has a filthy pedigree?" She was shaking with rage.

"I know what I am thank you. And I'm fine with his pedigree. Would I prefer pureblood, yes. Do I have to have it, no." All being half blood meant to the blonde now was that he had a lot to learn, and that he should have taken muggle studies. Pansy became silent and as class drew to a close, she huffed and stormed out.

* * *

Much of the day followed in that suit, people asking, then not liking the answer. Some congratulated them; others wouldn't even look their way after hearing the news. Draco was surprised that his godfather could even look at him. Speaking of his godfather, he was supposed to go meet him after his classes were finished. Draco walked into professor Snape's office and sat in the chair in front of the desk. "You wanted to see me professor?"

"There has been a lot of talk coming into my class, and after the scene in the Great Hall, I want to know what's going on." The blonde knew in his own way that was him saying 'I've heard rumors and I'm worried.'

"I don't know what you've heard, but the truth is simple, Harry's my boyfriend." He wondered idly if his godfather would be mad.

"I see, and there is nothing more?" Snape leaned forward onto his desk. It was hard to keep eye contact when he felt himself being searched; there was no need to reply now. "It's about time. For once Weasley was an asset not a hindrance. You may go now Draco."

The blonde nodded, wondering why on earth he would say such a strange thing. He left without another word. As he left the office he remember a threat he got that day and became sick with fear as he walked to the Great Hall. "Harry, can I talk to you?"

"Yea sure. Excuse me you two." They walked to the grand staircase before Harry asked what was up.

"I know it's soon and all, but I was threatened today. So because of that I was wondering if I could move into the Gryffindor boy's dorm." Draco waited for the rejection that was sure to come, but none seemed on its way.

"That is pretty soon. But I don't see why not. I don't want you in danger, but we have no extra beds." Harry scratched the back of his head thinking for a bit. "Guess we could share. It's not like we haven't cuddled before."

"You sure? If you think this may mess up our relationship, I don't want to do it." Draco felt himself being pulled down toward the dungeon.

"Go get packed." The blonde did as he was told and came back out. To their relief no one saw them moving his things up to the tower, except the pictures. "This one is my bed. Let's put your trunk over here."

"I'm sorry about this. I don't want to impose." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him to his chest.

"Don't worry. Being held through the night might not be so bad." The brunette leaned back into the embrace.

* * *

They returned to the Great Hall where Harry explained to Ron what was going on and why. "I'm setting ground rules then. No snogging while I'm in there, and absolutely no shagging. I don't want a chance of walking in on that." Ron pointed his finger at them warningly.

"Well then I guess you won't be allowed in very often. How am I to keep myself from kissing his luscious lips?" The redhead paled at Draco's statement. "I understand. I wouldn't want to see you doing that to Hermione." Color came back to his face quickly, and spread to hers also.

* * *

Authors Note: So how was it? Did you like it, want more? Please review! I like Severus comment about Ron lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Ron Does It Again Chapter 5

* * *

Classes had already finished and it was turning out to be an eventful day. During breakfast a group of Slytherin girls came over to ask who topped. Harry had blushed and stammered. Draco though smiled and said I will when we have sex. In transfigurations Harry was mocked for his sexuality, not that they had much room to talk seeing as they were found screwing in the Quidditch locker rooms. And they were both boys. The next thing was a question Draco was flat out tired of. 'Why a Potter, he's half blood?' For once Harry was actually glad that Snape was an ass. It meant that Draco's head of house didn't care like some of the other professors. He told the blonde he would see him later, and headed out to practice Quidditch with his team.

Draco turned down a corridor heading for the library, He had a report for Defense class, but the book he owned didn't have an enough on the subject for his liking. He heard a few snickers and then the back of his head hurt, he remembered hitting the ground, and then everything went black. When he opened his eyes the room that he was in made his vision swim. "Morning Malfoy."

"We were wondering how long till you woke up." The faces were still blurry but there was no mistaking that voice, it was Flint.

"What do you want?" Draco closed his eyes, the light stung when they were open.

"We told you, that if you stay with Potter you wouldn't be able to sit or walk." Draco wasn't sure at the moment who the brunette boy was, his head hurt too much to try and figure out who. Probably some first year he assumed.

"I'd prefer not to fuck either one of you." He squirmed in his chair to see if he could loosen the ropes. They were too tight to move even an inch, so it was no use.

"That's what you think we're threatening? Why on earth would we screw a gay guy? Wouldn't he enjoy that too much?" Flint reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Then what are you planning to do to me?" He cringed when he felt his pants being undone and pulled down.

"Castrate you of course." The brunette held Draco's legs a part.

The knife was cold and dull to his displeasure. He inhaled a breath as he awaited the pain. "I suggest you don't go any further in your plan. You'll be in enough trouble with the headmaster as it is." Draco swore that that lazy drawl was his godfather; he opened his eyes looking towards the door. There stood Professor Snape. The boys hurriedly ran out of the room, apologizing as they did. Snape untied the blonde all the while tutting at him. "You of all people should learn to be more careful."

Draco quickly fixed his pants. "Well they snuck up behind me and knocked me out. I didn't think they would try anything when everyone is walking around the castle."

The dark haired man held out Draco's wand for him. "It was outside the room. I didn't think it was like you to be so careless."

The blonde nodded as a way of gratitude and walked out of the room. He smirked as he thought about those two boys being expelled or worse. Not getting expelled and having to face the rage of their potions master.

* * *

"Draco, you coming to bed with me?" Harry looked over the Slytherin's shoulder at his report.

"Let me finish this sentence and I will." The blonde set his quill down and put the report away. He laid down pulling Harry to his chest.

The brunette played with Draco's shirt. "I heard some boys tried to castrate you. Were they successful?"

"Are you worried I can't have sex with you now? Or is it you're hoping they did so you can top?" Draco could feel Harry chuckling against him.

"No, that's not why I asked. I was wondering because if it did happen your either very strong, or numb." He undid a button on the blonde's night shirt, laying his hand on the skin that was now exposed.

"It didn't happen. Professor Snape came in, and they pretty much ran for it." He placed his hand on Harry's.

"That must have been embarrassing. I would have hated to have any professor see me like that." The Gryffindor yawned; he was beginning to fall asleep.

"Not really. He's my godfather so I'm sure when I was a baby he saw me naked. He did baby sit me." Draco kissed the top of the brunette's head before closing his eyes so sleep could take over him.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long, getting busy around here. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review everyone.


End file.
